64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Season 2 premiered on BBC and CBBC on 2001. The rest of the episodes premiered on CBeebies in 2002 and the last episode aired on 2003. Episodes Below here is a chart of episodes listed in order based on the transmission order in France. Characters Returning * Lucy * Georgina the Giraffe * Boris the Bear * Molly the Hippo * Tickles and Giggles the Monkey * Nelson the Elephant * Reginald the Lion * Nathalie the Antelope * Zed the Zebra * Ronald the Rhino * The Tic Tic Bird * Audrey the Ostrich * Herbert the Warthog * Doris the Duck * William the Weaverbird * Esmeralda the Snake * Isabel the Flamingo * Kevin the Crocodile * Toby the Turtle * Phoebe the Koala * Joey the Kangaroo * Jimmy the Kangaroo * Mr. Platypus * Wally the Wombat * Snowbert the Polar Bear * Sidney the Seal * Dennis the Dromedary (unheard speaking lines only) * Jungle Spider (no lines) * Pauline the Pelican * Victor the Crocodile * Eddie the Hippo (no lines) * Alan the Aardvark * Harry the Hyena * Seamus the Stork * The Snip Snip Bird * Gary the Dromedary * Doctor Gordon Gorilla * Janet the Kangaroo * Jazz the Jaguar * Leopoldo the Llama * Adam the Armadillo * Melanie the Moose * Beverley the Beaver * Randolph the Raccoon Introduced * Hercule Mustache the Walrus * Thelma the Whale (no lines) * Annabelle the Flamingo * Mirabelle the Flamingo * Patsy the Porcupine * Reginald's Mother (mentioned only) * Gunnar the Seagull (no lines) * Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie the Puffins * Jack Big Claw the Crab (no lines) * Rosie the Rhino * Rosie's Tic Tic Bird (no lines) * Casper the Chameleon * Granddad Chameleon * Georgina's Grandmother (mentioned only) * Cousin Chuckles the Monkey * Taco the Toucan * Annie the Anaconda * Alfie and Charlie the Chipmunks (no lines) * Unnamed eagle (no lines) * Petula the Parrot * Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain Differences between Season 1 and 2 * The opening titles almost have the same font like in the French version. * Most of the characters are given eyebrows whether angry or sad. * When Beverley shouts "Timber!", her voice is different. Gallery Note: Only add in the scenes shown in almost every episode. Season 2.jpg|The opening titles Lucy in Bed.jpg Close Up of Lucy in Bed.jpg Window.jpg Lucy and Georgina.jpg Lucy Sliding on Georgina.jpg Good Night Lucy (Season 1-2).jpg Lucy Sleeping in Bed.jpg Season 1-2 Credits.jpg Trivia * This is the last season that is shown in traditional animation. * This was originally going to be the series finale, but the animators decided to revive the series after eight years of reruns. Production for the third series began in 2008. ** Shortly after the series, the writers (John Grace and Jill McGreal) passed away. Gillian Corderoy (the writer of Postman Pat) is hired to write the stories for the episodes. Category:Seasons Category:Season 2